feliz cumpleaños Neji gracias lee
by NaraSayuri
Summary: pasa el cumpleaños de neji, algo tarde pero aqui esta, una historia -a mi manera- de como se conocen y los sentimientos de ambos, aparicion solo de neji tenten lee e iruka : porque sin la ayuda de lee, neji nunca habria sido feliz...


Una pequeña historia realizada con algo de inspiración, jeje, me salio de la nada, hoy siendo aun el 3 de julio, cumpleaños de Neji, le dedico este capitulo a todas las amantes del nejiten y solo queda decir que los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Todos los días, después del día en que la conoció, supo que ella seria el amor de su vida, con quien compartiría el resto de años por vivir, con quien pudiera procrear a un ser y vivir placidamente acompañado de ella… si aquella castaña le robo la vida desde que le vio por primera vez…

Flash back)

Estaba en la academia, estaba enfrente de la clase, como iruka quería, mostrando la mejor técnica que tenían, ella no sabia que decir, se mostraba muy nerviosa-raro en ella- pero mas que nada los nervios se daban a un chico, si a un oji-perla moreno que la miraba con atención…

Tenten- decía una voz masculina- por favor, la técnica- pedía, era iruka

Si iruka-sensei…

Nunca había pasado algo más vergonzoso ni shikamaru siendo el más perezoso había dejado de practicar, claro la no tenia quien le pusiera nervioso…

Tenten- al voltear lo vio- yo… ¿Por qué no practicaste?

Eh… etto… neji- ¿Qué le decía, que había practicado pero nunca lo había hecho enfrente de el?- yo… se me olvido

Lo siento mucho tenten- decía, si claro esa reprimenda no era muy difícil…

…- tomo aire- si no…te preocupes

Bueno, yo podría ayudarte…- decía el chico viendo al piso sin mas- si tu lo quieres

Etto… neji…- claro que quería quien no?- pero seria mucha molestia

Claro que no, además un tiempo mas para conocerte- el la quería conocer eso era mas de lo que podía resistir, pero tenia que mostrarse fuerte- bueno entonces le diré a iruka-sensei

Si…- no podía respirar…

El tiempo en la reprimenda fue rápido, aunque iruka no estuvo muy de acuerdo, neji el acompaño en todo el castigo, haciendo que fuese un poco mas torpe en si, aun a si después de su corta tarde en la academia, fueron y tomaron un helado. Ahora el sabia muchas mas cosas de ella, entre ellas, que lloraba cuando llovía, que al ver películas de amor quisiera ser la protagonista, que había una persona que la hacia suspirar pero no sabia quien era…

Pasaron los años, ellos terminaron siendo compañeros de equipo, neji no sabía por que cuando la herían el se sentía furioso y quería acabar con todo aquel que la tocase, lee, el chico uni-ceja, había comentado:

_Sabes neji, a eso se les llama celos__- _decía sabiamente el chico

_Y por que piensas que son celos, lee_- trataba de no parecer nervioso

_Por que entre tú y tenten hay un lazo muy fuerte, más que afecto y amistad y lo sabes neji_- ese chico tenia toda la razón- mucho más fuerte

_Lee_…- no sabia que decir, trataba de no parecer sorprendido por las palabras que decía pero no podía- _lo se lee, tienes toda la razón_

_Ósea__ que si te gusta tenten_- subía una ceja

…- suspiro sin pensarlo

_Eso es un si?_- preguntaba picadamente

_Si lee, es un si_- decía viendo a la chica que se acercaba a ellos

_Que es un si?_- decía mientras se sentaba en medio de ambos chicos- _por fin saldrán juntos, digo formalmente?_- reía

_Que… no yo…_- el ojiperla se sonrojo al ver que ella pensaba así

_No tenten_- decía lee calmado- _el tiene otros gustos_

_OH__ lee no sufras_- se burlaba la chica

_No, si no sufro se que ella le quiere_- le seguía el juego

_Ah ya veo_- decía con un eje de tristeza

_Bueno los dejo solos_- le dedicaba una mirada picara a neji antes de dejarlo solo con tenten

_Tenten, yo no, yo, lee, es, no salimos_- no sabia que decir, en verdad

…- reía a carcajadas al ver el rostro del hyugga- _claro que no neji_

_Eh… __quería que lo supieras_- decía viendo al piso

_Si, bueno y quien es esa chica eh_- decía con tristeza y recelo hacia ella

_Eh… etto…_- se sonrojaba a mas no poder- _etto… es una persona a la cual conozco desde hace mucho_

_Ah… y no me __dirás quien es?-_

_Yo… tu… quieres saberlo?-_

_Si_- decía decidida

_OH__… pues…_- no sabia que decirle, no sabia que sentía ella

_Ya dile neji_- decía lee- _dile que ella es quien te roba el sueño y el pensamiento_

…- tenten se sonrojaba y lee salía disparado hacia algún lugar donde-según el- no le atraparía el hyugga pero no era así, lo alcanzo y dio las ¿gracias? Si, le había quitado todo, y le había resuelto su problema pero…

_Tenten_- susurraba mirando hacia ella

_No __sabrás que siente hasta que se lo preguntes_- decía lee, justo cuando termino de hablar neji salio tan aprisa como nunca lo hizo

_Tenten_- susurraba viendo sus ojos, esos ojos lo habían enamorado junto con esa sonrisa

_Neji… yo_- miraba al suelo no soportaba esa mirada- tu_… me gustas…_- se sonrojaba tanto que parecía un tomate

_Tenten_- susurraba al acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios

Fin de flash back)

_**Neji **__**apresúrate**_- decía su fiel amigo de una sola ceja- tenten _**llegara antes al altar si tu no te apresuras y no quiero pasearte por el pasillo de mi brazo**_- reía por lo bajo

_**Sabes lee,**_- decía mientras volteaba a verlo- gracias

…- se quedo en shock- _**por que…?**_

_**Por que sin tu ayuda… nunca **__**habría llegado a pedirle hasta matrimonio a tenten**_- decía suspirando- _**y nunca habría sido feliz**_

_**OH**__**…**_- sabia que tenia razón, el había arruinado todo pero facilitado las frases del hyugga- _**si de nada…**_

Y ahí se hallaba en el altar esperando a la que seria su esposa en unos momentos, aquella chica que desde que conoció supo que no podría querer a nadie de igual manera, toda la ceremonia paso tan rápido que no supo en que momento había empezado solo recordaba esas palabras…

_**Si, acepto**_- de los labios de su amada

_**Si, acepto**_- salieron casi en un grito de su boca

_**Los declaro marido y mujer**_- dio por terminada la misa y beso a aquella chica que tanto amaba y deseaba…

Espero les haya gustado, dejen un review si?

Feliz cumpleaños Neji..!*

NaraSayuri'3


End file.
